


An Ordinary Couple

by hallulawy



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Firsts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13349016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallulawy/pseuds/hallulawy
Summary: Drabbles about a Mr Finch and a Mr Reese.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BloodyCoraline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCoraline/gifts).



> These were written for Coraline in September 2017, along with the smut drabbles which would be left undisclosed (it's too hard to tag all of them anyway).  
> Hopefully it's interesting enough to read!

** **1. MEETING****

Mr Finch is not a bird, just as Mr Reese had never been involved in chocolate making. So on their first meeting in a one-star Michelin bistro, Mr Reese introduced himself as a detective, and Mr Finch described his teaching profession. But they didn’t mention anything about one’s sweet tooth and the others hobby of birdwatching, in fear of freezing the already thawed mood and warm facial expressions.  
Their mutual friend, Det. Carter sat in a corner with her husband. They went home with a knowing smile 20 minutes later, after her colleague show a toothy grin to the genial professor.

 

** **2\. REALIZATION** **

There’s a letter for Det. Reese. The ivory envelope dogeared on the sides but still pristine. His name has never been prettier, tendrils of "R" and "s" extended perfectly. He opened it with a letter opener gifted by Carter, the first time he noticed its usage.  
The letter is so prettily written, he almost couldn’t understand the content. So he read it twice more, realizing that the professor is inviting him to a movie on the following weekend.  
Mr Reese secretly hope for it to be John Wick, and picked up his cellphone to reply. Det. Fusco threw a dirty look at his desk as he walk past, said he should keep his love letters to himself. Mr Reese’s face was blank for three seconds, and then he smiled, forcing his colleague to retreat to the coffee dispenser in disgust.

 

** **3\. THE REVEAL** **

They watched Birdman instead of John Wick. It was good, although Mr Reese couldn’t understand why Edward Norton got an erection during his stage performance.  
"He was drunk in his own narcissism." Mr Finch explained. "But he’s not all bad."  
"Okay." Mr Reese replied.  
Mr Reese took his hand out of the pocket to retrieve a clean ticket stub. Mr Finch is as quiet as a canary as his companion slid it into his wallet. He did the same for his stub too.  
"What would you do with it?" The professor asks, he would insert his into a mini pouch and paste it into his journal. But he didn’t say.  
"Keep it beside your letter." The detective answers. "It’s an expanding collection."  
The professor’s cheeks are tinted red as he replies: "So is mine."

 

** **4\. LAUGHTER** **

The detective was certainly taken aback when he first heard the professor laugh. He thought he’s the type to cover his mouth as he stifle a chuckle. But it was like a mischievous child attempting to imitate the devil yet wasn’t sinister enough to persuade because of all the mirth contained. So he couldn’t help but laugh along, hearing his own laugh bursting between them.

 

 ** **5** ** ** **.** ** ** **FIRST DATE** **

Their first official date was in one of the restaurants near the harbor.  
An entrance with musty barrels beside, the planks creak beneath their steps. Mr Finch gave a quick glance to the minimalist setting next door, but stepped in anyway. Uproarious cheers flood his ears as a gang of bikers clank their beer jugs together.  
Mr Reese chose a table near the veranda. Chalked lights glitter the bleak sea, a couple of vessels moored and poured out its cargo carrying seaman. The waiter handed them their menu just as another flick on the lights near the roof. It couldn’t have been a better moment for Mr Reese to ask: "What do you think?", his pupils carrying a star. Mr Finch being honest, answered "Excellent".

 

 ** **6** ** ** **.** ** ** **FLUSTERED** **

Mr Finch sips on his pinot gris as the detective finish his lobster salad. _La Mer_  is played in the background, the bikers chortling at any joke shared between themselves. The detective’s topic of the day is Beecher’s recent anxiety of a six-month pregnant Carter insistence on being out on the field. Mr Finch was sharing his concern when a biker near their table with his beer jug.  
"Happy day, huh?" The burly man with a bushy beard smiled jovially at them. Mr Finch wasn’t sure how to respond. His companion nodded, a spectacular grin.  
"How long has it been? Must’ve been tough." The man chugs his beer. The professor realized the misunderstanding, stuttering for a response but Mr Reese took his hand in his and said: "15 years."  
The ingenious academician couldn’t utter a word when the biker yelled "15 years!" to his table of mates, roaring as they cheered. All the while the detective’s hand clamped on his.

 

** **7. FIRST KISS****

Their first kiss was nowhere near romantic. They were jogging in the park and Mr Reese played the shoulder tapping prank. But Mr Finch turned towards him instead and their lips smacked. The detective shut the shorter man's gaping mouth tight. Teeth pulled on Mr Finch's lips, tongue wet against his gums. It was utterly uncomfortable, like his mouth is being smashed by a wet sponge. The taller man clearly felt that way too, so he retreated after ten seconds.  
In retrospect, Mr Finch think the second kiss was far better. He turned the apologizing detective’s face to his and sealed their lips. It was salty and boring, but much preferable.

 

** **8. HUG****

Mr Finch showed the detective both his wrists, hiccuping as he wobbles.  
"Take me in, detective." The professor gurgles, "I’m afraid I might commit a crime."  
"You’ve decided to stop supporting the Girl Scouts?" The detective pat his back, leading the drunkard to his car. Never thought that he’d fall with just a boilermaker.  
"No, no. Something far more heinous." The professor dips his head, leaning against the detective. "You still have a chance to prevent it."  
"Try me." Mr Reese is about to walk further but the smaller man refuse. He hiccups as he sways into a full body pounce, slamming the detective into a street light. A pair of arms linked behind the taller man’s back, soft hair scratching his nose as the head bury in his chest.  
’Now you have to take me in for assault against an officer, Detective Reese.’ He murmurs.

 

** **9\. BIRDWATCHING** **

When Mr Reese mentioned his hobby, he expected the shock but not the following enthusiasm. He shared his personal field guide for the past four years and camera specs with Mr Finch. He said when he’s not busy cracking his head over a case, he goes to the park to catch a glimpse on the bird bath. Bluebirds and hummingbirds are some of his bigger catches.  
"I’ve seen a number of Finches, but there’s only one that really mattered." He flips the guide till its end. Mr Finch watch intently, but it’s no picture of any bird, just ticket stubs and a letter.  
"Rarer than a saw-whet owl." Mr Reese nods, sneaking a kiss on the blushing cheek.

 

 ** **10\. S**** ** **EX & ** ** ** **“** ** ** **I LOVE YOU** ** ** **’** ** ** **S** ** ** **”** **

It’s a fact that Mr Reese is more vocal about his emotions than Mr Finch. He was saving those three words for a special moment, when their bodies are merging into one.  
"I love you." But it was Mr Finch who said it first, misty eyes and glossy lips, his back arched into his torso. Mr Reese lost the first chance, so he repeated them into his lover’s chest like a mantra, until it filled up both their void.


	2. Fanart for No.4: Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something I doodled for No.4.


End file.
